Watanuki in wonderland
by lori777
Summary: una parodia muy divertida de Alice in wonderland, con varios perdonajes de CLAMP


Watanuki in Wonderland

**Watanuki in Wonderland**

Acto I. El conejo blanco.

Watanuki Kimihiro caminaba tranquilamente en dirección hacia su casa, merecía un descanso después de un día de duro trabajo en la escuela y en la tienda de Yuuko; pero de la nada, en el cielo oscuro apareció un conejo frente a sus ojos, tenía una apariencia muy cómica y tierna, no parecía algo peligroso, sin darse cuenta, a su alrededor había más conejos, unos volaban con pequeñas alas, y otros brincaban felices. Entonces entre tanto alboroto apareció un joven, que vestía completamente de conejo, como si de una pijama se tratara, se veía tierno.

-Voy a llegar tarde!! Voy a llegar tarde!!-repetía el conejo humano.

-Eh? Quién eres?-exclamo Watanuki.

-Oh! Me llamo Kohaku, el conejo blanco …-se detuvo sonriente para presentarse, en eso los conejitos graciosos lo rodearon y el conejo humano se hecho a correr, Watanuki curioso de saber para que se le podía hacer tarde a un conejo, decidió correr tras él; y a unos cuantos metros ambos cayeron en un hoyo negro.

Acto II. La puerta.

Watanuki Kimihiro despertó después de un rato, se vio a si mismo con una ropa inadecuada, un vestido azul cielo como sus ojos, con un mantel blanco y un listón rosa en la cabeza, zapatos negros de charol y calcetas blancas con holanes, el joven se preguntaba de donde saco esa ropa extraña y en donde estaba su uniforme. Se levantó del piso y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar su ropa, pero lo único que vio fue una mesa vacía y en la pared una pequeña puerta. Se pregunto a donde se pudo haber metido aquel conejo, camino un poco pero no había mucho espacio para moverse. Su mirada se posó en la pequeña puerta, ¿el conejo se pudo ir por ahí? La pregunta era tonta, imposible que algo tan grande pudiera caber.

-¿Quieres entrar?-escuchó de repente en un susurrito.

-Claro, pero no quepo...-mientras decía eso, su cuerpo se encogía cada vez más.-Pero que... ¡¿qué rayos me paso?!-exclamo enojado al ver su nuevo tamaño.

Acto III. Grande y pequeño.

Estaba pequeño, casi del tamaño de un ratón, con esa estatura era capaz de usar a Mokona como cama.

-Hey, ¿Qué me hiciste?-reclamo muy enojado.

-JiJiJiJi… ahora puedes pasar-dijo la vocecita.

-Si, claro-exclamo Watanuki, pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta no cedía.-Esta cerrado-declaró.

-¿Olvidaste la llave?-pregunto la voz.

-¿Llave?-repitió Watanuki.

-Estaba en la mesa-dijo la voz.

-Pero, en la mesa no... – y por arte de magia apareció una llave en la mesa, allá en lo alto.-Genial con este tamaño no puedo alcanzarla-se quejo inútilmente.

-Te ayudare-esta voz era distinta, se oía más "grande". Watanuki creció de tamaño, cogió la llave y volvió empequeñecer, metió la llave en la cerradura y el candado cedió, dándole entrada a un hermoso jardín.

Mientras tanto, aquellos seres que le ayudaron lo despedían, una mujer enorme, de gran altura, y un niño pequeño del tamaño de una pulga.

Acto IV. Jardín.

Ahora estaba en un jardín enorme, el aún estaba pequeñito, así que simplemente podía tomar la siesta sobre aquellas flores. Comenzó a alargar la cabeza para observar si el conejo estaba en algún lado de este jardín, pero no vio nada.

-Rayos! A dónde estará ese conejo?-se preguntó con un poco de enfado.

-mmm el Kohaku-usagi-chan paso por aquí hace unos momentos-escucho de una voz dulce.

-Ah?-exclamo el chico confundido, por un momento pensó que una flor le estaba hablando,-Tonterías jeje-dijo nerviosamente.

-No.No es una tontería-contestó la misma voz, y sin más se presento ante Watanuki, una joven con piel verde clara, vestía de rosa y tenía muchos rizos.

-Soy Flor-se presento la niña. -Tú debes ser Arisu (Alicia)-san,verdad?

-Eh? Si, supongo-contesto Watanuki un poco molesto.

-Bien, entonces si quieres encontrar a Kohaku-usagi-chan, él se fue en esa dirección...-dijo la niña señalando un sendero cercano.

-Oh! Gracias!-exclamo Watanuki muy sonriente.

-De nada-dijo la niña despidiéndolo con la mano. Entonces Watanuki a lo lejos pudo escuchar un coro de risitas burlonas y dulces.

-Creo que esas flores si podían hablar... qué extraño!-se dijo a si mismo, para no volver a ser tan escéptico.

Acto V. El gato.

Atravesando el gran jardín, Watanuki noto que había crecido de tamaño en el camino. Ahora estaba en medio de un bosque que tenía muchos senderos, la verdad, le interesaba mucho encontrar al conejo, pero no sabía que camino seguir.

- Shita no ue amaku tokeru wata kumu -empezó a oír.

-Quién anda ahí??-pregunto asustado.

-Nosotras-dijeron dos voces, unas niñas con orejas y colas de gato.-Soy Ruri-se presento la primera.-Soy Hari-dijo la segunda.-Somos gatitas de Chesire-exclamaron las dos abrazándose.

-Ah! Son gatos...-dijo Watanuki más calmado, -oigan ustedes saben que camino debo tomar??-pregunto Watanuki esperando que supieran y le pudieran ayudar.

-A donde quieres ir??-pregunto Hari.

-A donde sea esta bien, realmente no lo se, asi que no importa-contesto Watanuki.

-Entonces no interesa el camino que tomes-dijo Ruri.

-Todos los caminos te llevaran a un determinado lugar-agrego su hermana, Hari.

-Ah?-exclamo atontado Watanuki.

-Tonto-declararon las gatitas, -Aquel sendero te llevara a la casa del sombrero loco-dijeron señalando un camino cercano, y aunque Wata quería reclamarles, ellas desaparecieron en el aire.

Acto VI. El sombrero loco.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de las gatitas de Chesire, Watanuki se dirigió a la casa de el sombrero loco, talvez esa persona sea más útil para su misión de encontrar al conejo blanco.

La casita del sombrero, era una hermosa cabañita rustica, tenía un bello jardín, donde estaba colocada una mesa, sobre ella había muchas tazas y postres, como una fiesta o algo así. Watanuki se acercó curioso a ver, y como no había comido nada, probo uno de los pastelillos que había ahí, "Delicioso!!"pensó.

-Disculpe señorita pero no es correcto entrar en una fiesta sin permiso-dijo una voz infantil pero muy cortés.

-Ah? Yo… señorita?? Este…-Watanuki trataba de disculparse pero las palabras no salían. Ahora estaba presente frente a tres niños, uno rubio muy hermoso, que vestía de traje y un sombrero, otro de cabello azul que vestía como una liebre y uno más pequeño que vestía como un ratoncito.

-Solo porque es una bella dama, la perdono y la invito a tomar el té con nosotros-dijo el niño rubio.

-Ah! Gra-gracias-exclamo Watanuki y tomo asiento. El té estaba delicioso, y los postres... ni se diga, exquisitos!

-El té lo preparo mi amigo Souh-usagi, y los postres el dormilón de mi amigo Akira-nezumi-declaro el sombrero loco. –Y mi nombre dulce dama, es Imonoyama Nokoru-se presento, Watanuki pensó que para ser el sombrero loco, no estaba tan loco. En toda la velada, Nokoru, el nombre del niño rubio, solo hablaba de lo bella que era Arisu-san, es decir Watanuki; decía cada cosa, que Watanuki se sonrojaba nervioso, todo iba bien hasta que Nokoru con una mirada muy "yuukoesca" le pidió matrimonio a Watanuki, el mayor inmediatamente se negó y salió corriendo del lugar a una velocidad impresionante.

Acto VII. El palacio.

Watanuki corrió tanto, hasta llegar a la salida del bosque. "qué niño tan torpe!" pensó enojado, creer que el era una niña que tontería!! Watanuki había llegado hasta un hermoso patio, el patio de un castillo enorme, se pregunto quien podría vivir ahí.

-Las flores blancas hay que maquillarlas de carmín!-escuchaba decir de dos jóvenes, que eran observados por una joven rubia.

-Disculpen... ¿Por qué pintan las flores?-preguntó curioso Watanuki.

-Es que la reina nos ordeno que plantáramos rosas rojas y por error plantamos blancas-explico un joven muy alegre.

-Oye tú!! No creo haberte dado permiso para descansar!-gritó la chica rubia, y le lanzó una cubeta abierta de pintura roja.

-Torpe-exclamo el otro joven.

-Pero si no las pinta de rojo, que pasara??-pregunto Watanuki extrañado.

-La reina nos cortara la cabeza-indico el joven que vestía un traje negro con un moño color azul marino.

-Les cortara la cabeza!!-repitió espantado Watanuki.

-La reina o Erii, una de las dos...-agrego el otro muchacho con una sonrisa y un chipote en la cabeza.

-Qué??-gritó más furiosa la rubia, y esta vez sacó un mazo gigante para golpear al muchacho. Watanuki solo quedo en silencio viendo la escena, ambos muchachos corrían espantados lejos de la rubia, en eso un caravana se acercaba al lugar.

Acto VIII. La Reina de Corazones.

Frente a la caravana venía aquel conejo blanco, rodeado de sus amigos conejos, detrás de ellos venían tres hombres muy altos y fuertes, a dos de ellos ya los había visto antes, uno en la tienda de Yuuko, el otro en una farmacia. Venían cargando a una mujer, esa persona era igual a... Yuuko-san.

-Yuuko-san??-exclamo extrañado el muchacho.

-Quién se atrevió a pintar las flores de mi jardín??-preguntó la mujer bajándose de su estancia.

-Yo... Yo lo hice su majestad-declaró el joven de la sonrisa bonita.

-Kentaro!!-exclamaron la rubia y el otro muchacho.

-Entonces... QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!!-grito la reina más fuerte que el mismo Watanuki. El muchacho fue escoltado por los guardias de la reina hacia su destino final.

-Esperen!!-grito Watanuki, todos voltearon a verlo.

-Que cosa? Mes estas ordenando a mi niñita-reclamo la reina molesta. Daba mucho miedo, sobretodo porque tenía el rostro de Yuuko-san.

-Este, yo, bueno, es que no es justo que le corten la cabeza por una tontería como esa-exclamo el joven.

-Oh! Eso piensas... porque lo dices??-pregunto interesada la reina.

-Pues si lo mata... estas personas estarán tristes-señalando a los dos jóvenes.

-Bien, entonces tu tomaras su lugar-dijo la reina, y los soldados se lo llevaron arrastrando.

Acto IX. Alicia.

Ahora si Watanuki estaba metido en un lío, estaban a punto de ejecutarlo solo por abrir la bocota, pero estaba feliz de saber que el muchacho no sería asesinado. A su último juicio se presentaron los curiosos personajes que había conocido en su tedioso camino por encontrar al conejo blanco. Todo estaba preparado para el momento, el verdugo colgaba feliz su hacha sobre el cuello de Watanuki, y cuando la reina lo indicara, soltaría un certero golpe en el cuello.

-QUE LE CORTEN LA--!!-pero antes de terminar la orden. Una inesperada visita llegó.

-Esperen!!-gritó, era una chica vestida igual que Watanuki pero con cabello largo color castaño.-Yo soy la verdadera Arisu-confesó ante todos que se quedaron boquiabiertos. Entre la conmoción la muchacha ayudo a Watanuki a escapar, corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les dio hacia la salida y más allá.

-Tu eres Arisu?-pregunto Watanuki confundido.

-Si soy yo Arisu Miyuki-chan-respondió la muchacha corriendo.-Estas en mi país... En el país de las maravillas-agregó. –Ahora sigue corriendo-indico, viendo que todo mundo venía corriendo tras ellos.

-Pero,…-exclamo Watanuki preocupado.

-No te preocupes-exclamo chica sonriendo. -Ahora vete!-exclamo.

Detrás de él solo pudo escuchar un escándalo descomunal, luego una luz, después oscuridad, y al final escucho su nombre... "Watanuki".

Acto X. Regreso.

Su nombre había sido pronunciado por su acérrimo enemigo natural, Doumeki.

-Donde estoy??-pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta, estaba en casa de Doumeki.

-Estabas tirado en mitad de la calle-dijo Doumeki.

-Eh??-exclamo extrañado Watanuki.-Entonces era un sueño-exclamo Watanuki.

-Qué soñaste??-pregunto Doumeki interesado.

-Pues...-dudo en contestar-soñé con "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"-contestó.

-Con ese cuento de Lewis Carrol-dijo Doumeki. Sabelotodo-penso Watanuki.

-Si con ese, creo... que había una copia en el cuarto de tesoros de Yuuko-exclamo Watanuki.

-Bien, entonces quiero cenar-exclamo Doumeki con superioridad.

-Queeeeeeeeee?!-grito furioso Watanuki.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Yuuko, esta y Mokona disfrutaban de una buena botella de sake.

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas, eh?-exclamo Yuuko con el libro en mano.

-Era el cuento favorito de Clow-agrego Mokona muy alegre.

-Si...-dijo Yuuko, y continuaron bebiendo a la luz de la luna.

**FIN**


End file.
